Chupacabra Christmas
by TheBlackButtercup
Summary: The Chupacabra, an immortal animal that sucks on anything it sees, is haunting the Amazon Coven over the holidays and they need help from the Cullens to stop it.


**A/N** This was written over Xmas and New Year and was just something I thought of when I was bored :)

Please review? :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and some characters

Chupacabra Christmas

"Someone's coming" were Alice's last words before she rushed out of the perfectly lit gold and red room she had decorated for their Christmas party that morning. Edward had hear in her thoughts what she saw, but stayed, as he usually did, holding Renesmee in his arms. "What? What is it?" Bella asked; annoyed at the fact that she was supposed to be one of the more powerful vampires but was still left in the dark when it came to Alice and Edward. Renesmee looked a bit big to still be in her father's arms, but being as strong as he was, he didn't mind and hardly took notice of her 6-year-old size anyway.

"The Amazon clan." he simply said and looked out the door where Alice had just sprung into a run. "What about them?" it was Renesmee doing the talking now as she looked curiously at her father, then reached out a hand and touched his face before he could stop her. She gasped. After a long moment she let go of his face. "What?" said Bella, even more annoyed as it seemed as though the whole world could read minds except her now. It was like a permanent inside joke that she never got.

"Zafrina is coming mommy!" she said and jumped out of her father's arms. Renesmee ran after Alice at that moment. "Renes-" but it was no use for Bella to call her back, she was already gone. "Why would they come?" she asked Edward who stood frozen like he had just seen a ghost, not because Renesmee could now read his mind (this was a new power she had recently discovered) but Bella was sure, because of what he heard in Alice's mind. "Edward?" He pulled himself together and looked at his wife. "Bella, they've come to warn us about something. Zafrina and Senna." Bella frowned, but sure enough, not 15 minutes later they were greeted by two wild-looking women with long arms and legs and blood-red eyes.

"Bella," they said in unison and smiled at her. "We come to bring you news." said Zafrina. Edward took a deep breath, "Not in front of Renesmee." Senna and Zafrina nodded and Alice came rushing back, taking Renesmee away from the room. "What is it?" Bella asked when Renesmee was totally out of earshot.

Zafrina looked at Bella with her wild eyes. "There is a threat upon us." she said. "A nomad who feeds on the flesh of vampires." Bella winced and Edward looked shocked. "Can you do that?" Bella asked. Senna nodded her head. "It is a vampire's equivalent of a cannibal." Edward looked strained. "Where is this nomad?" he asked. "Our sister Kachiri is holding him captive in the lake in the Amazon. She has made friends in the lake with a sea monster called Afgasha." Senna said. Bella raised an eyebrow. "S- Sea monster?" Both the wild women nodded.

"We'll come." Edward said, catching Bella off guard. He had definitely heard the seriousness in their thoughts that Bella hadn't. They nodded and thanked them and were off again. "We'll come?" Bella asked once they were gone. If it was possible for a vampire to go pale from worry or shock that was what Edward's face looked like at the moment. "What's wrong?" "The vampire is not a normal vampire," he said "it's an animal that was bitten by a vampire, but not sucked dry." Bella's eyes grew wide with shock. "Can that happen?" she asked. Edward nodded. "Mostly they only suck on goats though... you've heard of a _chupacabra,_ right?" Bella screwed up her face. "Vaguely. Apparently it's some coyote legend in South America?" Edward frowned. "Well, legends don't just appear out of nowhere, as you know." he said. "When an animal is bitten and not sucked dry – which doesn't happen very often – they turn into an immortal animal that sucks on anything it sees. Mostly goats, I don't know why, but very, very rarely they feed on humans and even rarer than that, they _eat _vampires because we have no blood to suck."

"So what did Zafrina and Senna do to it?" Edward swallowed hard. "The Orange Lake in the Amazon is filled with black magic and the chupacabra is in there." "So won't it drown? Problem solved." He shook his head. "No. We have to mutilate it and burn the pieces, just like normal vampires, but if we're lucky we just need to hold it down while the sea monster eats it." Bella nodded her head and was quiet for a long moment before she nodded her head. "Let's go."

After Bella had put Renesmee to bed and put Jacob and Alice to their babysitting duties, her and Edward packed a bag each and set off to the airport where they booked a ticket for the next flight to Puerto Rico.

"Why do they need _us_?" Bella asked when they were on the plane, supposed to be sleeping with the rest of the passengers. Edward was quiet again and stared at the ceiling above him, "Chupacabras are much stronger than human vampires and you need quite a few of us to restrain him." Bella frowned, "But why are we going alone? Don't we need more than just you and me and the sisters?" "I doubt it." he said "Silly as it may or may not seem; the Orange Lake has been enchanted with many things and, well, let's just say, many people enjoy being around it." Edward smiled crookedly, almost ironically. "What are you talking about, Edward?" Bella suddenly snapped, getting fed up of his mind games. Edward looked at her as if startled. "Sorry. The Orange Lake has been charmed with a powerful cannabis-type smell, so many people feel... happy and relaxed when they're around it. Naturally the chupacabra will pick this up and be high as a kite, so he won't be as much as a struggle to fight." Bella grinned. "Oh."

The next day they landed in Puerto Rico and did everything they can; from running to hiking to jumping and semi-flying in every possible discreet way for 1600m till they finally reached Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri in a beautiful leafy village, with huts all the way around. Edward steered Bella towards the biggest one with a massive thatch roof, right next to a beautiful massive lake. "Isabella. Edward. Welcome. The beast, he is sleeping by the lake, come, I will take you to him." said Kachiri and steered them towards the other side of the lake, where Bella noticed a large dog-like creature lying with its one paw in the water, looking more like it was passed-out than sleeping. This made her remember Edward's comment about the cannabis and she noticed a distinct smell in the air that made her feel eerily light-headed. "Should we get it now?" she asked, sensing that it wasn't the right time. "Not yet." Kachiri said behind her. "We shall go and get the necessary supplies, then we will come back."

Minutes later, all the sisters and Edward and Bella were in the hut. The three sisters of the Amazon Coven had dozens of coconut shells filled with substances of different colours. Bella gathered they were all different potions. The Amazon Coven took a coconut shell to each of their mouths and drank it. Zafrina then pushed two of the coconut shells into Edward and Bella's hands. "For protection." she said. Bella looked wearily at Edward who nodded his head and reassured her that it was alright. Bella put her mouth to the coconut shell and started drinking the blue-ish liquid. What she drank there tasted almost like a sweeter version of chocolate pudding she'd had in her human life. She drank and drank and was almost sad that the shell had gone empty after a while.

"Now we can go." said Senna and off we went, the chupacabra was still lying next to the Orange Lake in a passed-out way. It had long brown hair and it was easy to see how anyone could mistake it for a coyote because it looked extremely similar to one, except for sores that were protruding through its skin, making it look infected. Bella felt sorry for the creature that lay there looking helpless and alone. "Are you sure this is really it?" she whispered to Edward and he nodded, his face was still pale. She noticed then that he hadn't said a word since they had arrived. She was about to ask him what the matter was when Zafrina and Senna stood in front of them to the ends and Kachiri behind them, creating an A with their stance. The Amazon Coven crouched, ready for attack and so did Edward. Bella looked around, completely confused by the sudden tense atmosphere and crouched along with them, but Bella didn't want to attack the little coyote, she felt she had to help it and thought it was stupid of them to crouch in front of it, preparing to attack it. Of course, she though, it was going to attack vampires if they crouched like this to attack it, it was natural instinct and besides, animals didn't have the guidance that human vampires had once they were turned. Bella found it terribly unfair and straightened up. Edward looked at her in alarm. "HOLD YOUR POSE!" he hissed and the chupacabra was up faster than lighting. Bella almost fell as she landed back in a crouch.

Suddenly the sweet, innocent little coyote didn't look so innocent anymore. Its eyes were almost a muddy-red, its lips curled back, baring its five-inch long fangs and as it got up Bella saw the remains of villagers. Instinctively Bella growled at the monstrous thing, feeling betrayed by its innocent appearance it had before. It leaped in Bella's direction and next thing she saw Edward leaping in front of her, grabbing it by the hair at the back of its neck and jerking hard on it till it fell to the ground. Zafrina growled and bit it on one of the paws that had nails the size of kitchen knives protruding out the ends of it, which cut her across the face. Senna jumped ontop of it with Edward and although both of them were trying to hold it still, the chupacabra still fought them off with ease, but they kept jumping on. "The Orange Lake it not making him calm down!" Zafrina cried in panic. Kachiri rushed to the lake and sat down on her knees as if she was about to pray.

Feeling like the shock needed to end right away, Bella grabbed the beast by its other paw, keeping the paw locked to the ground, instead of fighting it like Zafrina had. "What is she doing?" Bella cried and Senna turned to look and she clawed her way onto the beast again, holding its head away from her and Edward's faces. Kachiri was swaying forwards and backwards with her eyes closed. She chanted something but Bella couldn't make out what it was with the screaming and howling going on.

Then the water sprayed out of the lake like a tidal wave and something the size of a four-story building protruded out of it. It was long and black with scales all over. It looked like a massive snake or even a monstrously big centipede and even though Bella knew that she was immortal and couldn't be hurt or killed, she was petrified. The chupacabra wailed and growled and finally grabbed Senna's arm and ripped it from her body when her attention was turned. She screamed and bit it in the stomach. It sounded like glass breaking and the chupacabra cried in pain. Kachiri stood up and looked at us. "MOVE!" she growled and all four of us leaped far away from the chupacabra who had no time to move when the massive black head of the sea monster swooped down and grabbed it in its mouth.

After a long and gruelling struggle, the sea monster chewed up the chupacabra all while Kachiri did her incantation. Senna picked up her arm and Bella's eyes were staring wide at her. Senna watched how the sea monster went back into the Orange Lake and her sister returned to them before she noticed Bella's worried stare. "It is not the first time to happen." she laughed "Carlisle will help, I'm sure." Bella didn't know that it could be fixed, but felt silly that she hadn't gathered it before Senna told her.

That night they made it back to Forks a different route. The Amazon Coven had shown them their way of getting about and it was more discreet and definitely much faster to get home than by plane.

When they got home more Christmas lights were around and lit, Christmas music was playing and little Renesmee looked adorable in a little Elves' outfit. Carlisle had taken Senna in for an emergency operation and not an hour later she was fixed up. Senna came out of the room looking curiously at the massive Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the living room filled with Christmas decorations. Her sisters had already been told by Jacob and Renesmee alike what Christmas was about, Renesmee even gave them a brief visual of her last Christmas, which made them excited to join them for their Christmas celebrations. Renesmee touched Senna's face and showed her too and before she even knew what it was all about, she agreed that they would stay for the night.

That Christmas was quite an odd one for the Cullens, but they then started a new ritual of hunting right after midnight and taught the Amazon Coven how to hunt animals, so that they too could have a Christmas Feast.

-Please review :) and if you enjoyed it, read the others :) -


End file.
